


We Can Do What We Want

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, aka the doomsday event, because wilbur soot said it and i swear if its not relevant, dream's biggest mistake you heard it here, lets make a fic about it, no beta we die like wilbur soot, remembered this one quote and decided, spoilers up to the 1/6/21 stream, the consequences, to the plot i will be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: "Do you know what this means, Tommy? Do you know what this means?"No. He didn't know then, but he does know now."It means we can do what we want."Read the tags before reading pls. I am not responsible for any conditions brought onto you by reading this fic. You read at your own expense.
Relationships: L'Manberg - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	We Can Do What We Want

\--*--

_“You know what they say in a time like this where a man has nothing to lose. Do you know what that means?”_

\--*--

Tommy stares into the bedrock-deep crater. He knows that somewhere behind him, Ranboo is wandering around silently, looking for _something_ to anchor him. L’Manberg is gone. Tubbo comes up next to him and sits down, feet also dangling into the pit. 

Dream has long since disappeared from his crime. Technoblade has also disappeared with Philza. Probably went back to his tundra home to drink the night away in celebration of their supposed victory. Frankly, Tommy doesn’t care. 

He’s all numb and shit and he doesn’t like it. Tommy kicks his feet back and forth. Tubbo rests his hand on Tommy’s hand to calm him down. It works, of course, they’ve always had a calming effect on each other as friends.

“L’Manberg is gone, Tommy.” Tubbo rests his face in the crook of Tommy’s neck. His words come out slightly muffled, but Tommy hears them all the same. 

“We move on. I have- I have an idea that I want to try out. I think it might be worth our while, Tubbo.” Tubbo raises his head a little, showing his willingness to hear him out. Tommy notices right away and tucks away a small smile. Maybe they can fix this. 

“What are you thinking, Tommy?” Tubbo asks. Tommy thinks over his words for a bit. 

“I remember, once, when we were still young and Techno still hung around the house- he liked to tell old stories of- of nations long before us. I think one of his favorite things to tell me about was the evolution of hunting.” He tells Tubbo.

“His favorite style- the one he always found the most poetic, was Persistence Hunting. It’s- Persistence Hunting is something the hunters of the Old Ages would use to hunt for food.” Tommy continues. Below them, they can hear a remaining wither going wild. It hadn’t been killed and at this point, Tommy thinks it could be anywhere.

“The prey would run as fast as it could away from the predator. It always runs out of stamina eventually. When it collapses is when the predator strikes. I think- I think that if we use this- we might actually have a chance because you know what Tubbo? I’ve been thinking, and I have realized something.” Tommy stops for a moment. Tubbo motions for him to keep going but Tommy shakes his head. 

He stands up from his sitting position and motions for Tubbo to follow him. He leads Tubbo to somewhere private. It was a safe place- one safe from prying eyes and leering ears. He had been keeping this place secret for a long time.

“Since when was this here!” Tubbo cries out in astonishment. Tommy chuckles at his face.

“It’s been here for a _long_ time, Tubbo.” He tells him. They sit down at a couple of chairs that Tommy had dragged in a long time ago before he had been exiled from L’Manberg. 

“You had a thought- before you brought me here. What was it?” Tubbo eyes Tommy curiously. 

“Ever- ever since L’Manberg blew up- this time- I can’t help but remember this- this one conversation with Wilbur that I had- back in the Pogtopia days.” Tommy shares. “He- he told me something- and I never realized until now what it meant.”

Tommy fiddles with a loose thread at the end of his shirt. He’s never really liked talking about Pogtopia- watching Wilbur’s inevitable spiral into insanity was one of the hardest things he had ever done (and he had killed god before-). 

“He said to me, ‘ _You know what they say in a time like this where a man has nothing to lose, Tommy.’_ He told me, and you know what he said next? He told me, ‘ _It means we can do what we want._ ’” 

Tommy pauses.

“Tubbo, L’Manberg is gone now. It’s back to you and me- against Dream like it always has been. What do you say you help me get my discs back. Then we can rebuild.” Tommy offers his hand out to Tubbo, and Tubbo immediately accepts. He won’t make the same mistake another time. 

\--*--

_“It means we can do what we want.”_

\--*--

It’s been five days since Technoblade, Dream, and Ph1lzA blew up L’Manberg. Five days since _Techno_ , _Dream_ , and _Phil_ blew up Tommy’s home. L’Manberg had never been a country, in the eyes of Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. It was a home, a family, and it absolutely crushed Tommy that the family he _grew up with_ think that it wasn’t. 

Family messes up sometimes. Tubbo exiled Tommy. Wilbur blew the land they lived on up. And Tommy has done so many things for this well-knit family. But family apologizes and forgives. Tubbo and Tommy reunite and forgive each other. Ghostbur- Wilbur’s ghostly counterpart- is one of the main people that helped rebuild L’Manberg into something better, something more. 

And Tommy has repaid his sins. He’s repented in his exile and his family has forgiven him and they accept him back in with open arms. 

“Dream can’t do shit to me anymore,” Tommy states, one day. They are hanging out, lounging in this field of flowers. It has a mysterious deep hole near it but neither care enough to find out why.

“And why can’t he do shit to you?” Tubbo asks eyebrow raised skeptically. 

“Remember that thing I told you Wilbur said- I’ve thought about it a little more. Without L’Manberg, all I have left is you and my discs. You are here with me, right?” Tubbo nods slowly, seeming to get where this was going. 

“Well Dream’s only leverage over me now are those discs. L’Manberg is gone now. He can’t hold it over my head. And those discs are his only leverage against me now since you’re with me.” Tommy continues, with a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Do you know what that means, Big Man?” Tommy asks, smirking widely now. 

“Dream can’t do shit to you!” Tubbo shrieks wildly with laughter. “He’s put himself in checkmate! He can’t destroy them or anything because those are his only leverage! This is great Tommy!” 

Tubbo cackles into his fist.

“You know what I say, Tubbo.”

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Another cackle is thrown into the sky as they gaze upon the beautiful flowers in the area. 

“Let’s do this,” Tommy says, seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> to my friend who knows who they are that started the convo that inspired this one-shot <3


End file.
